Various types of money handling apparatuses have been known as a money handling apparatus in which money such as banknotes and coins are taken into an inside of a housing, and the money taken into the inside of the housing are stored in a collecting and storing unit. In such a money handling apparatus, the collecting and storing unit can be attached to and detached from the housing, and a money collecting process for collecting the money in the collecting and storing unit is performed by detaching the collecting and storing unit from the housing. Apparatuses disclosed in Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2 and so on are known as this type of money handling apparatus.
In a deposit and dispense apparatus for shop shown in Patent Document 1, deposited money is stored as shop funds in a recycle storing unit. By a delivery process by which money is transported from the recycle storing unit storing the shop funds to a cassette storing unit storing shop sales proceeds, the money as shop funds are changed to money as the shop sales proceeds, and are managed as such. In the above deposit and dispense apparatus for shop, when the money delivery process is performed, an amount of money to be left in the recycle storing unit as shop funds can be set. In addition, the cassette storing unit storing money can be replaced with an empty cassette and collected by a collecting agency such as an armoured car company.
In a sales proceeds deposit machine shown in Patent Document 2, money of different denominations are recognized and counted, the money is escrowed in a mixed state, and the escrowed money is collectively stored or returned. According to such a sales proceeds deposit machine, the escrowed money can be rapidly stored or returned. It is noted that a cash collection and delivery agency has the management authority of the storing unit and when money is stored in the storing unit, it means that the money is delivered to the cash collection and delivery agency. In the above sales proceeds deposit machine, the storing cassette storing money can be replaced with an empty cassette and collected by a collecting agency such as an armoured car company.    Patent Document 1: JP2003-141609A    Patent Document 2: JP2001-67526A